Jamu
Jamu Adas, or simply Jamu, is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Jamu is a buttermilk-colored orangutan who is known to sell herbal drinks at a traditional market and sometimes near her house. She can be seen selling herbs and spices as well, though very rarely. Oddly, she is never seen leaving both aforementioned places even when hazardous disasters are happening near her. Instead of running away like most characters do, she walks like a millpond and happens to have no response to them at all. If she really reacts, it always has to be related to her herbal drinks or at least, herself; for example, if someone has dropped a whole bottle of drink into the ground accidentally, the primate will shriek in horror or pull a broomstick off-screen to hit them, not concerned by her actions but rather by whatever happened to her herbal drinks. This applies to herbs and spices as well. Selling in a market can be full of problems, as Jamu will inevitably encounter both thieves and fraudsters whenever she is getting busier selling people her herbal drinks, so she will have no rest to pay attention to her drinks and basket. She is never interested in wealth and money, however, aside from her supplies needed and ingredients for her herbal drinks. In addition, she is more focused on the small profits that can be saved for another day, thinking that less is more. In spite of having sluggish thinking and movements, Jamu is capable of designing batik rapidly, though she rarely sells them and would rather give them away to other people. At times, she keeps the rest of the batik designs in her wardrobe and wears them at different days. Besides the above, in her spare time, Jamu can be seen doing activites related to her culture and tradition; such as carving on wood, performing shadow plays, playing slenthem or angklung, and so on. Episodes Starring roles TBD Featuring roles TBD Appearances TBD Deaths TBD Kill count TBD Trivia *She has been already created along with Linda Sol Dulce on March 2, 2019 in the form of their concept designs. However, Linda's article has been already published on FANDOM since March 9, 2019, 7 days after her concept. Meanwhile, Jamu was yet to be released until August 4, 2019, even though her creator already has drawn her sketch long before her official release. **The reasons behind this are due to commission requests, personal issues, and the creator getting art block as well as being lazy. **This has made Jamu one of the characters whose creation got delayed for a long time by their creator. ***Jamu is considered to be actually more liked by the creator than Linda, mostly due to her design and species, as well as the creator's liking on herbal drinks. *She is one of the only three orangutans existed in Happy Tree Friends Fanon, the others are Sensei Orangutan and Herbert. **She is the first and only female orangutan in HTFF as well. *Few facts about Jamu are: **She was born in Indonesia, specifically in Borneo on May 27th. **She loathes modern music and technologies. **She is pretty skilled at mixing herbs and spices by using mortar and pestle. Gallery conceptnewcharas.png|Her concept design Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primates Category:Orangutans Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Free to Use Category:Foreign Characters Category:Mammals Category:Apes